The Charming Truth
by Clazberry
Summary: After the tragic death of her parents, Buffy learns who her real family is, and finds out more about herself. Can she deal with becoming The Slayer and learn she is a witch as well? Or will she crack under the pressure? Normal canon pairing. Will include Paige in later chapters. But for starters it will be Prue
1. Prologue

**OK _so_ I know I have two stories on the go at the moment and I haven't updated them in a long time, due to many many things happening. but this story has been running through my head for the last couple of months and finally i managed to get it down on paper, because I had to. Otherwise I wouldn't of been able to finish working on the rest of my stories (Which I promise you I am). Just let me know what you think of this story. If I should continue just on this VERY SHORT prologue. I know it is short and a bit vague but if I continue I promise it will all become clear. **

**Please please please Let me know what you think. Read and review i would appreciate it. **

**As always i own nothing they all belong to Joss Whedon, and Constance M Burge. I only own my own characters (which are about 3)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pain, and Autopilot<strong>

The pain was unexplainable, unimaginable and she couldn't deal with it at this very moment, so she switched off, went numb working on autopilot. It was her only coping mechanism at present. Simple sentences and thoughts such as fire bad, tree pretty. She never thought at fifteen years of age she would be burying her parents.

OK so she wasn't her fathers biggest fan, and at times she wasn't his, but he was still her father and no child should bury their parents below a certain age, and her mother, _oh god mummy!_ She stifled the sob and choked back the tears, thinking of her mum. She loved her mother unconditionally and with all her heart, her hero, her mother, her best friend, was gone.

Who was going to hug her when she cried? Let her soak her mothers top when the tears wouldn't stop? Who was she going to complain about when she had a bad day at school? Or when one of her friends had been horrible to her? Who was going to love her unconditionally? Through her best times, worst times and down right cringe worthy times? She was alone, with nobody to turn to. She was alone, tired, and felt old beyond her years. She was only Fifteen years old.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like i said before i know it is small prologue and hopefully you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and i will post more promise.<strong>_

_**Lots of love Clazberry (previously Bubblesdabubbles)**_


	2. Answers From The Grave

_**OK so what have you guys thought so far? I figured that the prologue was a bit to short so i thought i would post the first chapter. Also to give you some answers. **_

_**Buffy is Patty and Sams daughter (after Paige), but Buffy is coming into the story earlier than Paige due to what has happened to Joyce and Hank Summers. So therefore she needs the sisters to become her guardians so she doesn't go into foster care. Also she has been called as The Slayer which in turn has awakened the witch in her. But she won't be able to use her powers until she is under the chandelier in the manor with Prue Piper and Phoebe Following?**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Prue Halliwell: Thirty years Old**_

_**Piper Halliwell: Twenty Six years Old**_

_**Phoebe Halliwell: Twenty three Years old **_

_**Peyton (Buffy) Halliwell: Fifteen Years old**_

_**Paige Matthews: Twenty one years old (she is going to be two years younger than phoebe, but when she comes into the family she will be 24, but we don't need to worry about that for a while) **_

_**Now that is explained i hope things make a bit more sense. **_

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing for BTVS Or Charmed they belong to Joss Whedon (The horrible amazing, talented man) and Constance M Burge (grr). I only own my characters (Who will be introduced in time)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Answers From The Grave<strong>

"Piper" Prue stared at her middle sister in shock, never really hearing those sort of words coming out of her younger sisters mouth before. Usually because Piper was normally the more centred out of the three of the sisters. The one that always seemed to be most grown up, most down to earth. But those words were surprising just as the situation they where in at the moment.

"I'm sorry Prue, but Grams, cannot drop that bombshell on us, and not expect some kind of reaction. I mean seriously come on" Piper stared between her elder sister and the transparent ghostly figure of her later grandmother.

"Piper, Sweetie..."

Piper held up her finger to her grandmother "Don't sweetie, or Piper me, Grams. We have been fighting and busting our asses off for the last three years for your beloved Charmed Ones, and not once you didn't think that maybe you should of mentioned we had a baby sister, that ISN'T Phoebe?" Piper ran her hands through her hair and placed her hands on her hips, thoroughly fuming

"Piper" It wasn't Grams it was Prue trying to reason with her " I know this is scary, to think we have another relative out there somewhere, but she is blood, OUR blood, we cannot abandon her"

"Why are you not as freaked as me?" Piper had been quite shocked to say the least but quite a bit of it was due to how Prue was taking the news, something like this she would normally be freaking, but she wasn't she was trying to take control figure something else. Which was another thing that Prue was good at.

"Well, I erm..." Prue sighed unsure how to explain to Piper

"She had an inkling, she sort of knew" A new voice said and seconds later in a swirl of golden lights, Patty their mother appeared in front of the girls "She noticed something was different with me when Prue was about fourteen fifteen years old. I blatantly lied to Prue telling her that I had just put on a little bit of weight. But only Grams, your grandmother knew and obviously the father." Patty smiled warmly at her girls. All three of them. Piper was still angry, but she couldn't deny the fact that she had a very baby sister, Prue was trying to figure something out and Phoebe was stunned to silence, which was quite an achievement.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Buffy,<em>

_You are the one thing in this world I am completely proud of, I am so grateful you came into my life, with a heavy heart I write this letter, as I know it is time for you to know the truth. _

_I knew this day would come, and I dreaded it everyday of my life, but I cannot keep you from your destiny no matter how much I want to. To be selfish and keep you all to myself, and wrap you up in cotton wool and keep you as my baby girl. But I know you are destined for greatness, I have known for a very long time. _

_From the first time I laid eyes on you I knew you were a gift, special and gifted. And it was an honour for me to call you mine, but the truth is you were never truly mine, not through blood anyway. As you see I am a Guardian as you would call it, and I was called upon to look after and nurture you as a mother would her own blood child until you reached a certain age and you were to learn the truth of your origins. _

_The family you come from is a strong powerful lineage of witches, and you my beautiful child are a very powerful witch. You won't know of your powers as they are to become unbound the moment you meet your sisters and form The power of Four, but not only that you are also destined to become The Slayer. Not A Slayer but The slayer, the strongest, quickest and longest living slayer there is to be ever. _

_I know this is a lot to take in, and I know you are only Fifteen years old but this is your destiny. Like I said you are destined for greatness and don't let anybody deny you that. Live your life to the fullest, Love with all your heart, and above all laugh at least three times a day, because a day without your laugh is like a day without sunshine. _

_I know this is all overwhelming and all seem strange but my life, story as you will is done. Just like you are destined for greatness I was destined to nurture you and love you like a mother and I do, and when it was time mine an your father life would be done. _

_Your real name is Peyton Elizabeth, Melinda Halliwell, not Buffy Anne Summers. _

_Please understand that even though you where not from my blood know I loved you as if you were my own, and I still do even in afterlife. I know if you are reading this letter that my time is up, and what a life it has been. Do not be sad for the loss of my life Buffy, be happy as I had the best life anyone could as for because I had YOU. YOU gave my life meaning I never would have had otherwise, and because of that I thank the gods and goddesses that you were born. DO not fight your destiny, follow it own it and make it yours. Be proud of the woman you are going to become and cherish the good times and the bad as they will mould you into the person you are supposed to come as much as the good times are._

_I Love you with all my heart_

_Your Mother _

_Joyce Elizabeth Summers. _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. What did you think? Did you like the little spin of how Joyce and Hank dies, have i got you wondering what is going on with those two? It will all be explained i promise in due time. <strong>_

_**Will be posting again in a couple of days dependant on how things go with this story, and keep an eye on the other stories i am working on as i have gotten writing inspiration with a venegence and these chapters are coming out thick and fast. **_

_**Lots of love Clazberry (previously Bubblesdabubbles)**_


End file.
